My son
by Ghoust Writter
Summary: Sorry this probably sucks. If anyone cares anyway. Snape and James. Okay, yes Lily is in here, but only as a friend. Just a Snape flashback to learn something. I don't care really, though this is my first contributation to this fandom. T I guess, but tell me if it's wrong. One-shot. LL


Snape walked along the school halls. He could not remember the last time he roamed so freely. For the past month or so he had been confined to the medical wing of Hogwarts. He had almost died in the last battle with Voldemort thanks to the damn snake he kept with him. Thank Merlin that he was able to get help in time. Walking into his chambers he closed the door before going to his bed. He felt like a schoolboy again. Returning to his dorm after a day of being bullied by James Potter.

James... he never had a resentment of the Potter. No quite the opposite. Snape had quite a liking to the boisterous Potter. Not that, that would change it. The past. Snape never hated the Potters, so why had this upset him so much? He and James were lovers once upon a time. Which was a terrible thing considering what James had done to him.

~~~Flashback~~~

Snape returned to his and James' home after a long day. He had went out shopping for some things and was now returning to the man he loved. As he walked in he suspected nothing wrong. He toed his shoes off and continued into the house. He could here James' and someone else in the house, were they expecting company?

"James, who's here..."Snape walked in to see Lily, a girl from their old school. James and her were looking at him surprised. Lily's hand was covering his and their faces were close to one another. Like they were just leaning into each other. To kiss... James suddenly pulled away and stood up.

"Se- Severus! You're home early,"no this could not be happening. This could not be happening. Snape dropped the bags and ran out. Not wanting to be there more then needed. James called after him, but Snape used his spells to pull him away. He ended up back at Hogwarts. This would be his new home, so nothing else would hurt him.

Until the untimely death of the Potters and the miraculously saved life of The Boy Who Lived. Lily and James child. Snape knew it, but knowing didn't stop the hurt that came with it. And it only got worse when The Boy Who Lived decided to go to Hogwarts and take his class.

~~~End~~~

Snape sighed, these blasted memories did nothing to help him with his mood. It only made it worse. As Snape moved he heard a tapping on his window. Who sent their owl here at this time of night? He moved towards the window and opened it. There was no owl, but a small disc. He picked it up and leaned out the window. Who sent this and where were they? Snape pulled himself back in and examined the disc. It was a magic disc so it would have healed anything and everything that was on it. Snape decided to play the disc.

The disc started with static and then James Potter's face appeared. Severus held his breath.

"Lily are you sure he can hear me?"James asked looking off to the side, she apparently nodded and he continued,"Okay then, here it goes. Snape, I love you I really do. I'm sorry I picked on you all those years in Hogwarts and I can't apologies to you enough for all that. Nor could I ever tell you how happy I am that you chose me and not anyone else.

"When you left that day I was so broken. I don't know what you think went on between me and Lily, but it was nothing! I mean nothing went on! At all! She was just her to help me with something. She is a close friend of our, remember?"

Lily appeared on the camera and she touched his shoulder,"Come on James! Show him!"

James smirked and moved back. He had a rounded belly,"Yeah, I know what your thinking. Okay so I don't know, but still! So yeah, this is what I needed Lily's help on. I don't know how to take care of a baby! And Lily is a woman so she naturally she has mothering instincts,"he paused,"I- I'm not sure where you went, but I do miss you... And yes this is your baby. From that one night you, ya'know. Well anyway, _that_ night.

"I love you Severus, but you're going to get this a little late. There's... someone after us... me and Lily. He doesn't know about you so you are safe. And our baby will be too. I'm thinking of naming him Harry. I heard you say you liked the name once so I wanted you to name him. In a kind of weird way I suppose."

Severus watched as the screen went blank and turned off. What just happened? Then again-

"HARRY POTTER IS _MY_ SON!"


End file.
